Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza!
Overview Summary #Speak to Kilroy when you are ready to hunt for Fronis Irontoe. #Accompany Kilroy. Find and defeat Fronis Irontoe using nothing but brass knuckles. #See Kilroy Stonekin for your reward. Obtained from :Kilroy Stonekin in Gunnar's Hold Requirements :Punch the Clown Reward :*2,500 XP :*250 Gold Dialogue :"'Quest' Now that yer knuckles are dirty, it's time to put those skills to good use. Fronis Irontoe, the brother of a particular Stone Summit I loathe, has set up camp nearby. He's commanding a pack of no good filthy fighters. Take a whiff. Can you smell'em? Let's give our fists a workout those Stone Summit hooligans will never forget!" ::Accept: "You're insane, Kilroy. I love it." ::Reject: "You're insane, Kilroy. I'm not going anywhere with you." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kilroy Stonekin) :"You will be removed from your party to join Kilroy in a brass-knuckled assault on Fronis Irontoe's lair. Are you ready?" ::Accept: "Let's do it." ::Reject: "Not now." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kilroy Stonekin: "I haven't seen Fronis in a long time. I can't wait to introduce him to my friends." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Fronis Irontoe: "Kilroy Stonekin, ya son of a Yakslapper! I don't know how you made it this far, but I'm happy to be the one to bury you." :Kilroy Stonekin: "Allow me to introduce you to my friends. Lefty, Righty, give our friend Fronis a proper welcome!" Reward Dialogue :"Did ya see the look on their faces when we crashed their party, fists-a-flailin'? I've not had a better time in years! Good fightin', ! I need to go ice down my fists now. I suggest you do the same." Followup :The Throwdown in a Norn Town Walkthrough This quest is fairly straightforward, continue along the path indicated by the yellow dots fighting groups. Eventually you will reach a large room where you will fight Lieutenant Mahgma, filled with non-hostile Summit. They will gradually turn hostile as you defeat the three Summit in the middle, and eventually Mahgma, and his guard, will turn hostile. The final fight is between you, and Kilroy, versus Fronis Irontoe, and an Enslaved Ettin. Notes *This quest takes place in the Fronis Irontoe's Lair dungeon, and as such contributes to the Master of the North Title Track and spawns a reward chest that contains Dwarven Ale or Aged Dwarven Ale. *This quest is repeatable, and thus useful if obtaining the Survivor title as you do not die if knocked down (no death is counted). However, if you let the countdown reach zero, you get KO'd, which does count as a death. At lvl 20 each 'run' is worth approximately 8,508 exp before scroll modifiers. *This is a great place to level up your low level characters as you gets tons of exp doing it. It is recommended to buy Scroll's of Hunter's Insight and use them about where the wolfs are so u get the bonus of the first boss. Things will go much much faster this way. *It is possible to run past everything until the last boss in Normal Mode, though you'll be in for a long fight without Kilroy's assistance. *When you are knocked out, press repeatedly on the corresponding number on your keyboard AND click the STAND UP! button on the skill bar to recover energy faster than typing or clicking alone. This allows you to recover after a high number of knock outs. *The quest does not alter your armor, classes with higher armor will take slightly less damage. Placing points in Dagger Mastery can also help to add a small amount of damage to your normal attacks. Trivia *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! is a game released for various platforms by Nintendo. External Links *Video Guide on Youtube Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Dwarven Boxing Category:Repeatable quests